


Make-Over Madness

by Calligraphy



Series: Monster High = Mixed Breed Series [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Slash, The slash pairing that you didn't really ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little help from their friends, Jackson and Romulus set a date with each other tomorrow afternoon. But when Cleo and Nefera hear about it the bickering de Nile sisters make a competition out of who can give Jackson the best make-over for his date. This could either turn out freaky fabulous or horrifically uncool!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Over Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first story here on AO3, and an introduction to a new Monster High Slash pairing that I made. Its Romulson, short for Romulus and Jackson. I hope that you all will like it. And for those who don't know the Chinese words that Jinafire speaks, here are the translations; 
> 
> Lang = Wolf  
> Wo de pengyou = My friend  
> Ni hao = Hello

**_It was a normal day at the Maul. Monsters of all ages and types were either indulging in the fast food, hooking up with dates, hanging out with friends or taking advantage of the clawsome low prices. And right now Jinafire Long and Jackson Jekyll were at the book store, Barnes & Necromancy, looking up some new reading material for the school's book club._ **

  
"Look at this, Jackson. A mystery story about a man framed for a jewelry robbery and now seeks the help of a former enemy as he is on the run from corrupted law officials. This will most definitely entertain the book club." Jinafire said.

"Uh huh, cool." Jackson said absentmindedly as he stared out the glass of the book store. Jinafire looked up at her friend in confusion. Jackson rarely gave short responses like that, unless he was very distracted. But it was also hard to make him very distracted.

"Jackson? Are you alright?" Jinafire asked.

"Of course...I'm perfectly alright." Jackson said, and this time the dragon girl took note of Jackson's dreamy expression. Jinafire raised an eyebrow at this and turned to look where Jackson was looking and saw Romulus sitting in the Coffin Bean with his friend Brocko.

"Ah. It would seem that where literature has failed to get your attention, Jackson, a certain silver Lang has succeeded." Jinafire said with a knowing grin. This caught Jackson's attention and he snapped his head to look at the dragon girl with a blush on his face.

"Wh-what? I d-don't know what you mean, Jinafire!" Jackson exclaimed.

"It is alright, Jackson. I can tell clearly that you are attracted to Mr. Lupine and I am all too happy for you. But what I do not understand is why you stare at him rather than speak to him." Jinafire said.

"Because I can't. What could a whimpy halfblood like me have to say to an alpha wolf like him? I'd just embarrass myself." Jackson said sadly.

_Meanwhile, across at the Coffin Bean..._

"Come on dude, if you like that Jekyll kid so much just go up and talk to him." Brocko said to his pack leader.

"H-Huh? What are you talking about, Brocko?" Romulus asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rom. You've been watching and waiting Barnes & Necromancy for half an hour and when Jackson arrived you kept staring at him." Brocko said.

"I did not! I...uh...was just observing the area and people around us." Romulus said in an obvious lie.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what that sign by the game store says without looking." Brocko dared.

"Well, uh....It says, uh....Twenty percent off games?" Romulus asked more than state, and he knew he blew it by the look of the blonde wolf's grin.

"You weren't even close, Rom! It said one free game for exclusive members." Brocko stated. 

"Guess I never really was much of an actor." Romulus said with a slight chuckle. 

"Nope, but you don't have to act with me Romulus. I'm glad that you found somebody you like, instead of living like a lone wolf. Why don't you go and talk to Jackson?" Brocko asked.

"I've tried, but whenever I do I end of up getting all tongue tied. And besides he's really shy. I'd probably end up scaring him." Romulus said, his ears drooping in sadness.

"Aw don't sell yourself short, boss. I'm sure that Jackson would want to go out with you." Brocko said.

"How can you be so sure?" The alpha werewolf asked.

"Because he's been watching you too." Brocko pointed out and Romulus' ears perked up at this.

"Really?" Romulus asked.

"Of course, man! Now come on, let's go and get you a date!" Brocko said and grabbed his pack leader's arm and dragged him out of the Coffin Bean then led him to the book store.

"Look, Jackson. Romulus and Brocko are approaching. It would seem that Romulus has noticed you after all." Jinafire said.

"Seriously? Oh man, what'll I say? I'm already nervous as it is." Jackson said.

"Fret not, my bashful friend. I will assist you." Jinafire said and just then Brocko and Romulus came up to them.

"Hi Jackson! Romulus here wanted to ask you something." Brocko said with a smug grin as he sat his pack leader in the chair next to Jackson. 

"What a coincidence. Jackson had wanted to ask Romulus something as well." Jinafire said and stood up from the table and used her tail to scoot Jackson closer to the alpha werewolf. Jackson and Romulus blushed at their close proximity while their friends stood at the sidelines watching. 

"Uh...h-hi R-Romulus." Jackson greeted shyly. 

"H-hey, Jackson....So, uh...are you busy tomorrow a-afternoon?" Romulus asked, just as shyly. 

"No, not really...Uh, I'm j-just going to be doing the usual. Working on experiments, feeding my chameleon, helping out my mom and doing homework...." Jackson trailed off. 

"Oh yeah. Me too...Well, minus the experiments and chameleon part." Romulus said with a nervous grin which made Jackson chuckle. "Well, if you're not busy at that time...would you...um..." Romulus tried to say but the words got stuck in his mouth.

"Would I like to what?" Jackson asked. Seeing that his leader needed a little help Brocko semi-casually walked behind Romulus and spoke to him.

"Date." Brocko whispered to Romulus in a low voice that he knew only sharp wolf ears would catch on.   
  
"Date! That's it it! Um, I mean...if you want to go on one with me that is." Romulus said nervously. 

"Oh. Uh, well yes...I would like that. Maybe we could...." Jackson tried to say but couldn't finish his sentence so Jinafire came to his aid. 

"Go to the movies and a bit of dinner?" Jinafire offered. 

"Yeah! What she said." Jackson said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Great. That'd be just great. I'll see you by the Coffin Bean at three. Bye Jackson." Romulus said and waved at the halfblood as he and Brocko left. 

"Bye Romulus." Jackson said, waving back. Once the werewolves left Jackson let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I can't believe I did that without fainting. Thank you so much for helping me, Jinafire." 

"It was my pleasure to assist you, Jackson. Now then, let us make our purchase and meet with the book club back at school. We do not want to be late." Jinafire said and the two went about their previous business. 

**_Wasn't that totes adorable? Jackson and Romulus have a date set! It was a bit of a rocky start, but they did it none the less. But with every good thing that happens, an equally bad thing is happening at the same time. Case in point, the ever bickering De Nile sisters Cleo and Nefera were going at it again at Afterlife & Finis. What were they arguing about this time? Well today their latest argument was about who could make the best makeover. No one really knows how the argument started but one thing they did know was that it got ugly fast!_ **

"Puh-lease, little sister! You couldn't give a tree slug a makeover." Nefera said haughtily. 

"Ha! That's more than I can say for you,  _older_ sister! You can hardly apply makeup to a mannequin." Cleo stated arrogantly. 

"Oh my poor deluded Cleo. Need I remind you who has had experience as a professional model in Europe?" Nefera asked as she struck a pose. 

"A professional modeling career that went down the drain because your horribly fragile ego cost you every last assignment." Cleo said with a grin and Nefera snapped her head at her younger sister with a glare. 

"Regardless, I will always be able to do any makeover you can do better." The older De Nile sister stated. 

"Is that a challenge?" Cleo asked as she stood closer to her older sister. 

"Indeed it is. Its high time we find out which De Nile is truly the best fashionista once and for all. I already know its me of course, but I'll be a gracious sport and let you try to best me Cleo." Nefera said with a grin. 

"Oh rest assured, I will best you Nefera. The next person who walks past this store will be our model." Cleo said. Just then, as if by some sick joke of fate, Jackson walked past the store. 

"I can't thank you enough for helping me get a date with Romulus, Jinafire. I don't think I would have managed on my own." The halfblood said to the dragon girl. 

"It was no trouble at all, Wo de pengyou. And I'm sure you would have managed without my help. Don't forget now, you must select the perfect attire for your date with the silver Lang." Jinafire said. 

"Don't worry. I've got a perfect outfit in mind already." Jackson assured. 

"Jackson Jekyll? The halfblood?" Nefera asked in shock and a bit of disgust. 

"What's wrong sister? Are you so fashion  _backward_ that you can't even makeover a simple half monster nerd? Well its alright to admit defeat. No hard feelings." Cleo said and Nefera then snapped out of her shock and put on her game face once more. 

"Ha! Don't count your falcons before they hatch, Cleo! I can give that little halfblood a makeover worthy of a first date while blindfolded." The older de Nile sister proudly proclaimed. 

"As if. Jackson is one of  _my_ friends, so its only natural that  _I_ give him a makeover for his first date." Cleo said.  _  
_

"Well after I show him what I can do with a makeup bag and some fine silk, he'll want me to do his makeover." Nefera said as she left with her purchases. 

"Oh dream on!" Cleo called out as she followed after her sister. 

**_Uh-oh, this does not bode well for our dear Jackson. He didn't even realize that he was now caught in the middle of a new De Nile war. All that was on Jackson's mind was that he had a date with his crush Romulus and was on cloud nine all throughout the school's book club meeting. After the bell rang, signaling the school day's end, Jackson bid farewell to his friends. But just as he was about to walk back home he was suddenly stopped by Cleo._ **

"Jackson, darling. I'm so glad I caught you before you left. I have a little offer to make you." Cleo said sweetly. 

"If its the offer where you pay me in return for my mom's notes for your science project again, no thanks." Jackson said with a stern look. 

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh you're so adorable when you're serious, Jackson. But no, I have a new offer to make you. It concerns your upcoming date with Romulus. I want to give you a makeover for your big day tomorrow." Cleo said with a smile, surprising Jackson. 

"Really? Well, um, that's very nice of you Cleo but..." Jackson tried to say but stopped when Nefera came up to them.

"Jackson dear, there you are! So good to see you again. I've missed chatting with you like we used to." Nefera said and took Jackson away from Cleo and hugged him. 

"Uh, Nefera, we _never_ chatted before. And the last time you said anything to me it was how, back in Ancient Egypt, I would be sent to the dungeon for my horrible fashion sense." Jackson pointed out. 

"Oh pish posh. That was a little joke between friends. And speaking of fashion, its come to my attention that you have a date with a strapping hunk of a werewolf. And as a ghoul with a superb sense of style I'm honor bound to assist you in getting the perfect outfit." Nefera stated.

"Oh. Well I appreciate that, really I do, but...." Jackson tried to say but was cut off by Cleo.

"Back off, Nefera! I got to him first and so I win!" Cleo stated.

"Hardly, little sister. Getting there is only half the game, and I play to win in every game I compete in. I'm doing the makeover." Nefera stated.

"Very well then. We'll do example makeovers and let Jackson decide which one he likes better." Cleo said and snapped her fingers, summoning two of her her jackal-headed minions to grab Jackson who proceeded to drag him off.

"Suits me just fine! Prepare to eat my ashes, Cleo." Nefera said with a grin. 

"But...don't I get a say in this?" Jackson asked. 

"No!!" The sisters replied, for the first time, in agreeing unison. 

**_And so poor Jackson had to suffer preening, primping and posing as both de Nile sisters stuffed him into tight silk outfits and wrapped him in even tighter bandages of all stylish designs. Jackson knew that the royalty of Ancient Egypt loved their gold, and of course he liked the luxurious shade of his favorite color as well, but this was entirely too much! Not to mention the expensive perfumes they kept spraying on Jackson was making his eyes tear up, the hairstyles were outrageous even for his Hyde persona and he couldn't quite pull off the Egyptian eye shadow either. The normally patient and tolerant halfblood was beginning to lose his patience and tolerance. If he didn't get out of here soon he'll be too tired to pick his outfit for his date with Romulus and end up sleeping in, missing said date! So while Cleo and Nefera were taking a "creator's break" and getting some snacks Jackson was in the dressing room trying to think of a way to get out._ **

"I have to find a way to get out of here. But how? The only way those two would be distracted from one competition is if another was presented to them." Jackson said, then suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "That's it! Another competition has to be presented to get their minds off of me!" Jackson exclaimed and took out his iCoffin and texted Jinafire his plan and what he needed her to do. He got a fast reply, and was happy to see that Jinafire was glad to help. 

_Meanwhile, in the royal kitchen of the De Nile home...._

"You've been a worthy opponent, Nefera, but the end is nigh. There would be no disgrace if you were to give up now." Cleo said smugly. 

"Don't count on it, Cleo. I'm admirably steadfast when there's a competition to win." Nefera stated. 

"Well I hope you didn't expect me to back down, because I'm not." The younger De Nile sister said. 

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, sister dear." Nefera said. Suddenly a knock sounded at the kitchen door and the sisters turned to see Jinafire. 

"Ni hao, Cleo and Nefera. I come to your honorable abode with a message from Headmistress Bloodgood. She asks that both of you come to her office and demonstrate which one of you can file her paper work in the most efficient and swiftest way." Jinafire explained.  
  
"Paper work? Uh, I'm not really sure I'd be up for that." Cleo said.

"What's wrong, little sis? Don't want your inferior filing skills brought to light?" Nefera asked with a grin. 

"Oh you wish! I can file with one arm bandaged behind my back! I'll have that whole office organized before dessert time!" Cleo exclaimed as she ran out. 

"Ha! I can do it before dinner time!" Nefera called back and followed after her sister. Once the De Niles were gone Jackson poked his head into the royal kitchen. 

"Are they gone?" Jackson asked. 

"Indeed they are, Jackson. It was a good idea to use the sisters thirst for competition against one another." Jinafire said. 

"Thanks. I just wish I had enough time to pick out an outfit when I get home. But I'm too exhausted from today to remember what I had planned." Jackson said sadly. 

"As I said before, Wo de pengyou, you needn't fret for I will assist. And I am more than happy to design the perfect outfit for your date." Jinafire said. 

"Really, Jinafire? You mean it?" Jackson asked with renewed joy. 

"But of course. And with me, you can decide what style that you like." Jinafire said with a smile making Jackson smile back. 

"Thanks Jinafire. You're a great friend." Jackson said and hugged the dragon girl who hugged him back. 

**_The next day at three PM, Romulus stood outside of the Coffin Bean with Brocko waiting for Jackson to show up. The werewolf dressed stylishly in a pair of black damaged jeans, tan colored dress shoes, a dark blue button up shirt and tan sweater vest over his shirt. He even styled his hair to hang loose to give off a more relaxed air. But the werewolf was anything but relaxed when he started to worry that Jackson wouldn't appear._ **

"I don't think Jackson is coming, dude. I knew I'd scare him away. I'm out of here." Romulus said and started to leave until Brocko stopped him. 

"No, boss! You can't leave yet! Its only been one minute. He's hardly late. I'm sure he'll show up." Brocko said and Romulus gave a sad smile. 

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Brocko, but I doubt that Jackson will show up just to go on a date with me." The silver wolf said sadly. 

"Of course I'd show up to go on a date with you." Said a voice from behind and Romulus turned to look at Jackson and when he saw what he was wearing it took all of his self control to keep his tongue from lagging out in arousal. 

Jackson may not be a glamorous person by nature but right now to Romulus he looked very stunning. He was wearing a pair of emerald green cargo pants that hugged his svelte hips, black leather casual style boots and a a medium sleeved mandarin collar gold shirt with white dragon patterns. And his hair was slicked back in a tame style. Romulus could only smile widely while Brocko grinned, seeing his leader got quite the catch. 

"Whoa...Jackson, you look....absolutely fangtastic!" Romulus said a bit louder than he intended and covered his mouth, blushing a bit. Jackson chuckled and removed the alpha werewolf's paw and held it in his hand. 

"Thanks. You're pretty fangtastic yourself. So are you ready for that movie?" Jackson asked. 

"Yeah. You bet. We'll see you later, Brocko. Don't wait up." Romulus said as he wrapped his arm around Jackson's waist and the pair walked off. 

"Have fun, boss! And keep him on a short leash, Jackie!" Brocko called out and laughed when Romulus growled at him. Jinafire walked up to join the blonde wolf at his side and smiled at seeing her friend so happy. "You know something, Jinafire? They look really good together."

"Yes, Brocko. They most certainly do." Jinafire said and smiled at seeing her friend so happy.


End file.
